The Key to His Heart
by Aimezer
Summary: Annalisa is a 15yrold who was raised by her fairy relatives. Now she has powers she is learning to control and a vampire she can't seem to resist. Godric/OC Sookie/Eric
1. The Key

I do not own any Trueblood/ Southern Vampire Series characters. Only borrowing them.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfic so be nice, but honest and review!<p>

The Key

Annalisa always considered herself an intelligent well rounded person. Well, as must as she could be being raised by her aunt and Uncle Claude and Claudine. They were fairies, twins actually beautiful in almost every way. Claude, her uncle was sort of a selfish ass when he wanted to be, but he had a soft spot for his niece. He would always tell magical stories of his homeland that included of all sorts of creatures you would only hear about in fairytales, his stories rarely had a happy ending and usually ended in the death of the main character. But, Annalisa loved them anyway and asked for a story each night eager to learn of her family's heritage. She never really met her real parents they were murdered when she was a baby by a vampire. Claudine only spoke to Ann once about her parents she can still remember every word.

It was twilight and Claude along with some other creatures was cleaning up after her 8th birthday party. Claudine pulled Ann on her lap and gave her a small wooden box jewelry box with a pink bow on top.

"Sweetheart, this was your mothers and I want you to wear it always" Claudine whispered into her ear the breath on her neck made Anna giggle.

Anna looked up to Claudine who gave her a comforting smile. "Go ahead and open it, Annalisa" Claudine reassured her. She held the tiny box in her little hands and could feel warmth surrounding it. Anna gently opened the box and what she saw made her think of a story her uncle Claude use to tell her about a king giving his cherished daughter a piece of his heart to keep her safe from the beasts, the king surrounded it with glass and gold so the princess can wear it around her neck closest to her heart.

Anna brushed her finger tips over the ruby stone in the shape of a pebble. Her finger tips tingled for a few seconds after she took them away. The necklace was so beautiful, the stone was the size of three quarters put together and it was connected to a long coarse gold chain. It looked like it came right out of the medieval era, as soon as Anna laid eyes on it she loved it, not only was it her mother's but she felt pulled to it almost like a magnet to metal.

Anna seemed to be in a daze staring at the sacred object that she jumped a little when Claudine reached around her to take the necklace out of the box. "It's okay Anna I understand sweetheart it is truly beautiful, here let me put it on you." Anna lifted up her long dark curly hair so her aunt could put the necklace on. When the cool metal touched her neck she instantly warmed inside. The necklace felt like it belonged on her neck and hers alone. Anna felt an intense feeling of assurance and security pulse threw her veins. For once in her life she felt like her mother was there with her and she wasn't alone anymore. Anna looked at her dear aunt with tears in her blue eyes.

"Claudine thank you for this precious gift, will you tell me about my mother?" Claudine didn't say anything she just stood up with little Annalisa still in her arms and walked to her bedroom. She laid Annalisa on her sage green bedspread she remembered spending hours trying to pick out. While she went to grab Annalisa's night gown she had a flashback of the night when the little girl was first given to them. She was in her home on earth with Claude talking about the finances at the club when their grandfather Niall popped in with a bundle of blankets in his arms. He explained that Claudette was murdered by vampire and Annalisa was orphaned. He explained that little Anna was special and would later do great things. Claudine never had to worry about anyone but herself for hundreds of years, but when she was first given Anna and looked into her giant aqua eyes that all changed.

Claudine was pulled back to reality by a small child speaking. "Aunt Claudine I'm ready for bed now, could you tell me a story?" Anna spoke softly almost not wanting to disturb Claudine and her thoughts. Claudine just moved over to the bed and tucked her under the blankets and sat beside her on the bed. Looking at Annalisa, a warm motherly smile appeared.

"My dear Annalisa Rose you look just like your mother. We grew up together you know? She was my twin sister also; Claude, Claudette and I were triplets actually. It seems like we were always fighting over something, this was until she moved out and eloped with your father Fredrick." Sorrow could be heard from her voice when she said the lasts part of the sentence.

Claudine reached over to brush a curl out of Annalisa's face. "He was a human not a fairy like Claude and I, so the relationship was frowned upon and your mother was banished by our father." Anna gasped as she heard this news about her mother, tears forming in the little girl's eyes.

"How could grandpa do something like that" Anna sobbed. Claudine looked the little girl she has raised in the eyes speaking in firm but soothing tones, "It was how it was then. Our blood was not supposed to be diluted with human blood. It wasn't so much grandfather Niall, but great uncle Breandan. He wanted to execute your mother; Niall saved her life by banishing her. " Claudine stopped speaking for a second to wipe a tear off Annalisa's cheek.

"Dearest one you see why I have not spoken to you about this. I do not wish to upset you, for I hold you in my heart dearly. But, you are old enough to understand and much has to be said." Anna wiped her eyes and stared and her Aunt, who of which she admired and looked up to. Anna simply nodded for her to continue, and Claudine did.

"Two short years have passed before any word of your mother was mentioned. She had run off to earth and tried to live a normal human life with her beloved. A year later you were born and it was said that prophecy has begun. For you were the key to the greatest treasure." Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Claudine simply squeezed her hand and said to let her continue.

"Grandfather Niall went down to earth in search of you and your mother to protect you, but he was late your father and your mother where already dead. But, you were nowhere to be found. After damasking the magical barriers he found you nestled in a cubby where your mother placed you before she was killed. Niall placed a spell on you to mask your scent from others, but the spell ends tonight when you are eight. This necklace will do the same thing if you wear in all the time. You must never take it off you understand?" Claudine touched the necklace that sat low on Anna's chest. She stared Anna straight in the eye to make sure she understood.

"Yes, Aunt Claudine I understand," Anna said strongly understanding completely. She was use to Claude telling her sad and scary stories, but they were never about her and this story really scared her, but she wasn't about to show Claudine that so she looked up at her aunt and gave her a smile and a hug. "Thank you for telling me that Claudine, I love you." When Claudine looked into Annalisa's eyes she saw the fear, but she also saw the ambition and strength her little niece had. Maybe she is the key she thought to herself. "I love you to sweetheart" After kissing her forehead she retucked Anna under the blanket and wished her pleasant dreams.

I will never forget that night Annalisa repeated to herself, seven years ago to this day she changed. Started developing powers she only read about in books. She can now move objects with her mind and read human minds. Claude has been training her on how to use them along with some martial arts training. She can only seem to control one small object at a time and it becomes tiring after a while. As for reading mind, well she has got that down. Anna can now transmitt thoughts to others, and she can also shut it off so voices arn't driving her insane as she walks through the grocery store. Claude is teaching her to feel the energy and learn to control it so it doesn't consume her. One time during thier training session Annalisa passed out she didn't wake up for three days.

Claudine left about two years ago on a quest to protect another relative named Sookie I guess she is a telepath also, but only one forth fairy. It kinda hurt to know she could just leave me after fifteen years. But, I understand she had to, its days like these that I wish she was here. Every birthday she would bake me a cake, tell me how much I am looking like my mother and give me a kiss. Claude just smilies tosses my hair around and tells me I am getting wrinkles not to worry so much.

I have never really had a normal birthday. For the past five years we have had a little party at Claudes club. He would inviite some of my relatives and other people I didn't know. The only real present I recieved was the necklace from Claudine, but I am not complaining. I loved the get togethers it alowed me to find out more about my kind. In met my grandfather Naill last year he popped by for a few seconds to wish me a happy birthday, gave me an envelope and popped out. He was a lot different than I thought stong features, long graying hair, and glowing green eyes. Inside the envelope was a creditcard and a with a piece of thick paper. On the paper words in elegant script flowed across the paper. _My Dear Annalisa Rose, Your parents set up a trust fund for you. This plastic card will give you money for expenses. _Sign with a swooping N. I wonder who is going to show up this year?

Claude let me go to a real school this year after I begged him and kind of pulled an 'I need human interaction or I am going to go insane speech again'. He has heard this speech many times before but never gave in, always saying there is nothing I can learn there that he can't teach me. I guess he got tired of hearing it and gave me a little rope, but not enough to hang myself.

Today was my birthday, and also first day of high school. I quess I am a little nervous, but also excited. I have been sheltered my whole upbringing and eager to interact with teenagers my own age hopefully make some friends. Its five o'clock in the morning and I am standing in front of my closet completely clueless as to what I should wear. Claude took me shopping about a week ago so I had plenty of new clothes. But this is my first impression and I want to make it good. I finally decided on a pair of faded ripped jeans, a dark blue off the shoulder shirt with a pretty punk design on the front with a pair of black ankle boots. I left my hair down and it fell to the top of my waist. I didn't put any make up on, I think it is pointless really just a mask for insecurity. As I turned around in the mirror I took a good look at myself. I was a mere 5ft tall thin but not skinny I had muscle tone from working out with Claude and a tan from lying out in the sun reading. My bright blue eyes were brought out by my dark brown hair. I had a sculpted jaw line like Claude and Claudine. I guess you could say I looked like their daughter, funny because I was there triplet's daughter. I looked at myself one more time and touched my necklace I have been wearing since I was eight, even now I could feel warmth from it surrounding me giving me confidence.

I heard the shower come on and i knew Claude was up, I turned around puffed out a breath and didn't know I was holding and went down stairs to wait for Claude in the kitchen. I really didn't want Claude to take me to school, but it was part of the deal. He was to take me to school and pick me up every day. Just thinking about it makes me cringe. Don't get me wrong I love my Uncle, but people seem to fawn over him and seeing me pull up on a Honda CBR 600rr crotch rocket is only going to drawl more unwanted attention. While mauling over my thoughts I started looking through the cabinets for food. Hmm cinnamon pop tarts sound good. "That stuff is filled with trans-fat and unwanted calories" I jumped went Claude's voice came from right behind me. "Jeez you're going to give me a heart attack and I am only fifteen. You bought them for me so why are you complaining?" I turned around to smile at my favorite uncle only to find him smiling also. His hair was still damp and he was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve button up black shirt. The man was absolutely stunning in anything he wears. Claude stepped to tower over me tousled my hair and told me to eat my pop tarts. I just grinned and slowly ate in front of him just for fun while he drank is coffee occasionally glancing at me with an annoyed look on his face. He can't help but love the pain in the ass I am. I always seem to persuade him to get what I want; I do believe it's a gift.

Uncle Claude owns a club downtown in Dallas Texas not far from where we live. He occasionally dances at his club, but usually just handles the business side of things. He is also completely gay and completely a fairy. I was lost and thought, which is something I often do. When Claude threw his newspaper at my head. "You need to text Claudine and tell her you're ok. She called me yesterday wondering why you are ignoring her". Raising and eyebrow I replied bitterly, "She is the one who left me." Before Claude could reply with a comment I had the phone up to my ear. "Hey Claudine sorry I got your voice mail just wanted to say I love you are off to my first day of high school. Bye." Claude was already rinsing off the breakfast dishes when I hung up. "She said she will be at the party this afternoon, and bringing a close friend of the family Mr. Cataliades"

" Cool who is he Claude" I looked suspiciously and him. He just looked down at me and said, "Get your helmet on Annie we are going to be late." Somehow with Claude's driving I highly doubted that. At least it's the beginning of the semester and I won't seem that to out of place.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think. This is my first story so be honest so I know how to make it better! :-)<p> 


	2. First Day at Decatur

I don't own any of Charlaine Harris's characters only play with them a little.

* * *

><p>First Day at Decatur High School<p>

Claude was wrong, just as I though he was. We arrived at Decatur High School twenty minutes before class started and a lot of students were still outside socializing. That stopped when Claude pulled into the drop off lane in front of door one. I took a moment to look around my new school. It was one large two story building surrounded by cement sidewalks and parking lots. Off to the left there was a football field with a track around it. A tennis court sat neglected behind it. I guess I know what sport dominates Decatur High School. All in all the school was massive, from the tall beams holding the owing on to the student population. I remember looking at the brochure Claude brought home. Apparently over three thousand students are registered and most of them were staring at me right now. So much for not standing out I thought to myself. I was prepared for high school as much as I could be, read all the previous textbooks, and looked over the reading list. I have read most of them; some were on my own personal reading list. I conditioned my hair last night so it was curly and shiny falling to my waist. I almost always wear it down so my fairy ears are covered. They are slightly pointy at the top, I could have gotten them fixed, but never wanted to go under. I had to bring myself back to reality or I was going to be late for homeroom.

I got off the bike and took off my helmet, my cheeks were flushed from nerves and my legs a little numb from griping the bike so hard. Claude's driving scared the hell out of me some times. "Okay Annalisa, I don't know what exactly to say because I have never done this before, but it seems like I should wish you luck." Claude was looking in my eyes for something. I just smiled snapped the helmet on the back and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for this Claude, it means a lot." I whispered to my favorite uncle. He returned my hug and I could feel eyes boring into my back and the voices began chattering away in my head. _Who is that guy he is sexy, what I wouldn't do to get him under me. Is she new I haven't seen her around before? What a slut going with an older guy …_ I had to mentally clear my mind or I would end up getting back on the bike and going home. Where would I be then? Still without friends that's who. I gave him a nod and started walking toward the entrance. All eyes seem to be looking in a different direction when I turned around.

Hearing Claude's bike zoom away I should have felt scared, being alone for the first time, but I wasn't. I was relieved. Now I finally had a chance to be normal like my real mother wanted me to be. Don't get me wrong being half fairy has its perks, but I want somebody other than my fairy godparents to talk to. Claude and Claudine have sacrificed so much to take care of me and I appreciate it, but I was lonely and wanted human experiences. They just don't understand because they aren't half human.

The lady at student services gave me a weird look when I walked up to her desk. She had short red hair most likely from a bottle and a muffin top from her too tight jeans. "Can I help you Miss…" the pudgy red head asked me.

"Crane, Annalisa Crane my uncle registered me last week and I am here to get my schedule." I bluntly said without any emotion. If all the adults here are like her I am going to have a blast. I silently joked to myself.

"Oh here you are Anna, and here is a map of the school. This school can be intimidating to first years because of its size. Did you come from a large middle school?" she looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"It's Annalisa, thanks for the map, and I was homeschooled my whole life so no." I said with a confident smile. She wished me good luck and turned around to type on her computer, completely forgetting I existed.

This school isn't hard to navigate, its moron proof really, everything was labeled with arrows and gray plates on the walls. My homeroom was in E hall on the 2nd floor and I still had a few minutes before the bell so I went to my locker. My homeroom teacher was a portly guy, totally gay in a bad way. He spoke with a lisp and walked like a stick a shoved up his you know what. I quickly found a seat in the back of the class next to a really dark guy with braces and polo pull over. He smelled like baby powered and had ordinary brown eyes. On my left there was a girl I remembered seeing on the way in. She had natural blonde hair that was cut longer in the front than in the back. She looked over at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey I am Reta. I haven't seen you around before. What junior high did you go to? Are you new to town? Who was that guy that dropped you off? Was he your brother? If you want we can be friends? Let me see your schedule." Her mouth seemed like it was on hyper speed. A normal person wouldn't have been able to understand a word coming out her mouth but I got every word.

"Hey I am Annalisa, nice to meet you." I held out my hand because I thought that was what normal people did when they meet one another. Well it's what I had seen on T.V. a lot. I guess it was because she gladly took my hand, a smile still on her face wide enough to show every one of her teeth. It actually made me think of Preston, my fairy cousin I met during my birthday a few years ago. Preston always had a creepy smile on his face. What do you expect with a shape shifting fairy? I focused my attention back on Reta. She seemed normal enough, but before I gave her any information I decided to read her thoughts. _Gosh she is so pretty it's not normal. I hope I didn't scare her off with my rambling she is looking at me weird. Should I let my hand go now? Her brother is so hot I wonder if she could introduce me…_Her thoughts were as fast as her speech. I quickly released my hand and smiled back.

"You asked me what junior high I went to. " Reta nodded. "I was home schooled up to now, my uncle dropped me off today, I live with him and my aunt" I kinda lied a little about Claudine living with us still. Most people would find it weird to live with just your uncle. I wanted to tell the truth as much as possible, because I don't want it to back fire. Reta's eyes widened and her face flushed.

"Oh he is your uncle, but her looked to young", she said in a soft tone a lot slower than her pervious ramble. I didn't have a chance to reply because the teacher called attention to the front.

"Quiet down now kids, yeah you to Cory don't think I haven't been informed of your water balloon prank last year." The boy I now know as Cory crossed his arms over his desk and replied.

"Mr. Pindragon, it wasn't me I swear, they got it wrong." Cory replied in a southern drawl. He had a grin on his face and you could see the obvious tobacco stains on his teeth. He had brown close cropped hair and a lot of muscle, tan face and forearms. To think of it, everyone looked tan in this room, everyone except the girl who sat in front of me. She had long straight brown hair with caramel highlights. She never looked up always keeping her head down looking at her notebook. Her right hand was moving erratically. I leaned up to see what she was doing but stopped because Mr. Pindragon was speaking again.

"Ok, Cory, but your guilty until proven innocent to me." He narrowed his eyes to Cory who visibly shrunk in his seat. "Now let's get started shall we? I am Mr. Pindragon and teach Latin for upper classmen, so you aren't going to be in any of my classes. I do not tolerate laughing or snickering of any kind. You will spend your homeroom time reading or working on school related things. Now who wants to stand up and tells us about their self-first?" there was a brief pause while he was looking around the room. Everyone person he tried to make eye contact looked away. Weird why won't anyone make contact with him? That was until he looked at me and I held his gaze looking straight at him not blinking. "You girl with the inappropriate shirt. You go first." He pointed his chubby finger in my direction. I glanced around the room trying to find out what I should say. I wonder what would happen if I told said Mr. Pindragon I am half fairy that can read minds and move objects with my mind. But, I decided to go with the short version.

"Hey I am Annalisa Rose Crane and this is my first year of public school." I said in a firm confident voice. Everyone was looking at me like I was an alien that just dropped in from a spaceship. "I was homeschooled" I said slowing deliberately pronouncing each syllable.

"Well, that's interesting Anna". Mr. P said and went on to torture other students. The class went on that way until the bell rang. I found out the girl in front of me was named Ashlie and she wanted to become an artist. I guess that is what she was doing on her pad of paper earlier. She was shy and barely raised her voice above a whisper. The first two classes went smoothly no more introductions thankfully. People asked a lot of questions including Reta. I just gave them half answers and white lies. My third class was trigonometry and I was not looking forward to it. But, I was glade it was after lunch because I was starving. If I went into a math class hungry the fairy side of me might come out.

I was walking to my locker to grab my lunch when Cory the guy from my homeroom grabbed my arm to get my attention. "Hey Annalisa right? Well I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me in my car." I politely declined but, he insisted. "Com'on it would be fun. A hotty like you should be on the arm of the quarterback." Before I could decline again someone spoke up behind me.

"Leave her alone Cory, she just might not want to have sex with you during lunch." The voice said in a defensive but mocking tone. I turned around to face Ashlie the shy girl from homeroom.

"Sex, sorry Cory I don't want to have sex with you." I said surprised there was a hidden meaning behind his question.

"Sorry for butting in like that I just didn't want him to take advantage of you. You seem different in a way." I finally got a good look at the girl she was slightly taller than me, but skinner. Her brown hair came to her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes and soft delicate features. There was something different about her too. I tried to read her mind and only go a few bits and pieces, mostly emotions. Yes, Ashlie was definitely different.

"Thanks, I am Annalisa. Ashlie right?" I said with a smile on my face reaching my hand out to shake. She smiled back and shook my hand. I flash of thoughts popped in my mind the instant out hands met. She was a shifter! I knew she was different. From what I seen her animal was a fluffy looking dog. I didn't want to scare her off so I didn't show any reaction to the touch.

"Hey I was just heading to the lunch room. Wanna eat together." I asked with a smile on. What are the odd that the first day of school I meet another supernatural being? I guess its fate for us to be friends.

Lunch was a lot of fun. It turns out we have a lot in common. Both of us loved music, I played the guitar and she could sing. We also like the same books and had a love for nature. I told her it was my fifteenth birthday today and she gave me her charm bracelet. I didn't want to accept it but she wouldn't allow me to give it back. It was silver and had two charms one of a dog and a cougar. She seemed really nice and didn't sense and hostility so I decided she was ok to hang out with. After we exchanged phone numbers I went to math class pouting the whole way. The rest of the day went without incident; thank goodness I didn't run into Reta or Cory again. Before I knew it I was headed outside to meet Claude. I found him leaning against Claudine's BMW right in the front of the door. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and looked like the statue of Adonis. Every teenage girl and some of the guys were gawking at him. Claude seemed to be completely clueless as usual.

"Claude you are going to have to tone it down a bit. People already think you're my boyfriend". I said as I walked up to him. He just smiled and opened the door from me to get in.

"Happy Birthday darling Annie, how was your first day of school. Was it absolutely horrible like I predicted." He grimaced. He seemed upset about something I just couldn't figure it out.

"You know you're the only one allowed to call me that. It wasn't a complete waste. I met a friend, Ashlie. She is a shifter, but doesn't know I know. She seems nice. Where is Claudine? She never lets you drive her car." I said the last sentence with caution. I know Claude and I didn't want to set him off in any way.

"Shifter really? How… interesting. Claudine is at the club getting ready for the party. We are having some special guests." He sounded like he was hiding something, but I didn't push it. Claude would never do anything that would put me in harm's way. "Hold on a sec Claudine bought you something." he reached around to the backseat and pulled out a rectangle box with a smaller box tide on top. "She said she wants you to wear it tonight for your party." I gave him a confused look and opened the small box. There was a beautiful pair of silver heals with a strap that wraps around the calf. I quickly opened the other box to find a dark blue strapless dress. Beautiful silver crystals covered the dress from the top to the waist. The rest cascaded to my upper knee it looked like. I have never owned something so elegant before. I couldn't wait to put it on.

"It's beautiful Claude, what's so special about this birthday that I receive so many wonderful gifts?" I said almost just to myself.

"Turning fifteen is a big point in half fairies life. It's the point where all of their powers are shown…" Claude was about to say something else but he stopped himself. There was something going on and it seems like I was the only one who didn't know.

"You should change in the backseat. We will be at the club in twenty minutes and everyone will be expecting you right way." He looked at me with pain in his eyes. It was starting to get on my nerves. This is my life and I am the one in charge.

"Claude, I know something is going on and you're going to tell me or I am not going anywhere. I have a right to know!" I demanded almost feeling bad when I saw him cringe. He let out a puff of air and began speaking slowly

"Anna, when you were little Claudine told you that you were in a prophecy. That is was said you were the key to the greatest treasure." He said almost reluctantly. "Well in the prophecy it said the child born of the fairy princess and a human will prove she is the key on the fifteenth day of her birth." He stopped speaking and the car fell silent. My thoughts were going crazy. I mean what was I supposed to think he just told me I was supposed to prove something I didn't have. Was it an actual key? Was I going to get some freaky new power?

"Claude what exactly does this key open?" I said in a shaky unsure tone. He looked at me and frowned.

"The key isn't really and actual key. It's more like a gift. The key is supposed to hold the ultimate weapon that could destroy any supernatural being with a mere touch of the flesh. It would also allow you to see into the future. This kind of power in the wrong hands could end us all. You understand why we must make sure it is you so we could protect you. There is a civil war going on between fairies and it is important to predict the next move. Now let Claudine finish explaining everything. You get dressed."

"There is no way I am the key I mean I don't even have my telekinesis under control." I blabbered on. He just gave me a tired look and told me to get dressed again. It isn't fair I don't want to be the key. I am only fifteen the thought of being used as a weapon made me sick to my stomach. I almost wish that I didn't eat that second ham sandwich.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think! Godric is coming into the story here in a the next two chapters. I can't wait to write him. Much love, Amy :-)<p> 


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose in Dallas

I don't own any Trueblood Characters

**Sorry it has taken so long to introduce Godric to the story. I thought it was important to provide background information on Annalisa before she met him. Thanks for reading enjoy!**

All hell breaks Loose in Dallas

When I was a child life use to be so simple; eat, train, sleep, and try not to get myself killed while doing it. Now at a ripe age of fifteen my life just got complicated. Getting out of Claudine's BMW proved to be a challenge of its own. The dress was a lot tighter than I am comfortable with, mostly around the bust. It was causing my cleavage to peek out of the top a little. Instead of my average C cup being confined by a bra it was suffocating under the silky fabric of the dress. I really couldn't blame them for wanting to pop out a little to breathe. Well, this evening has already started off on the wrong foot. I took a moment to French braid my hair letting it fall to the middle of my back. Taking a deep breath I ran my hands down my sides, trying to mentally calm myself before I walked in the backdoor of the club. I looked over to Claude only to find him smiling at my obvious condition. Damn him for being such an ass. Does he even realize my life is going to change forever as soon as I walk through that door? Of course he doesn't Claude is a fairy and doesn't understand human emotions. I guess he didn't see my face because he opened his mouth to comment.

"You look… nice Annie". Claude said, finding it comical I was a shake away from showing the world my assets. Claude could be completely ignorant sometimes when it came to me. He lost his smile when he looked at my face and saw a single tear roll down my cheek. I just couldn't hold it in any more. I was scared, but not a coward. I hate crying in front of anyone because I didn't want them to see me weak. Before I could come up with a witty reply to lighten the mood Claude spoke.

"I didn't mean to upset you Annie. I know it's a lot to take in for the human side of you. I have never had human feelings, but I do know what love and loss feels like." Claude spoke in soothing tones. He didn't say anything else. He simply wiped the stray tear from my cheek and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful antique hair comb. There were different shades of torques stones randomly scattered on a white gold base. He was giving me a gift? This was unusual for Claude so I question his intentions.

"It's beautiful Claude, but you have never given any one a gift before why…?" I asked as he gently slid the comb in my hair. Looking into his eyes I could almost see regret, almost, but that was quickly covered up by his normal confident demeanor.

"I owe you far more than this Annie; you have given me so much in the past fifteen years. I could never repay the dept." Claude voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere off in the distance. Was he saying goodbye to me, I silently wondered to myself? Within no more than a few milli seconds he snapped back and finished with a comment only Claude himself could pull off. "Now, put those two ladies back in the dress and let's get on with it shall we?" I looked down to see my boobs all but out and flushed. This was going to be a long night I thought to myself. I wonder what kind of cake there will be. As we started walking into the club I couldn't help but to feel like we were being watched. All the hair on the back of my neck stiffened. I reached my hand back in an attempt to soothe the tension a bit. It's just nerves Annalisa, nothing to be worried about I lied to myself.

Claudine was waiting for me as soon as I walked into the club and before I could greet her I was engulfed into a hug. My feet were dangling off the ground and my head on her shoulder I sighed. For a moment I felt like we were back home again and she was fixing me leek soup, bickering with Claude about being a better influence on me. You don't know how much you're going to miss someone until they leave I thought to myself. When Claudine left I was hurt because I felt like she had abandoned me. I remember ignoring her phone calls and letters for a week. But, I could never stay mad at her for long. She was after all the only mother figure I had left. Looking back at Claudine I squeezed back as tightly as I could and took in a deep breath of her skin. She smelled the same as she always has sweet mint chocolate and sunshine.

"I have missed you so much sweetheart. "She cooed "But, I am afraid I misjudged your dress size. Still you look stunning." Claudine gave me a wide grin and sat me back down on my feet. I have waited two years to see her in person again. To her time was nothing, but to me two years was a long time. I didn't know exactly what to say so I smiled back and replied with an 'I missed you too' completely ignoring her comment about the dress. "We have a lot to talk about before you can join the party. Let's meet Niall and Mr. Cataliades in Claude's office; they have been waiting to see you. "

I haven't seen Niall since he dropped off my trust fund and left, poof gone, just like that. I wonder if I will have the ability to teleport, could come in handy. Claudine seemed to sense I was lost in thought so she took my hand and led me to the office with Claude tailing close behind us.

I noticed Niall right away because he stood as soon as I walked in the room. He acknowledged me with a nod and focused his gaze on Claude behind me. I wasn't sure but I think he was giving him a fairy version of the stink eye. "Claude I see you couldn't wait for us to inform Annalisa ourselves" he snarled. Woo grandpa had an attitude. I immediately felt bad because I made Claude tell me, but took it back once I remembered the dress comment from earlier. "Sit, Claude I will get to you later right now I want to properly greet my granddaughter." I was taken back when he stepped forward and kissed my knuckles. "Dearest granddaughter, I am so pleased to see you again." He gestured to the seat beside him. "This is Mr. Cataliades, he is a half demon and close friend of the family." Demon? I think I met a demon before, Diantha was her name. She was pretty cool, in a 'I can kick your ass by just looking at you kind of way'.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Cataliades", I put on my best good girl look and reached over to shake his hand. Instead of shaking my hand however he gave me a sharp nod. I was puzzled, but didn't feel hurt or anything just let the hand fall down to my side.

"Well, now that we all know each other let's get down to business. A lot has to be done in a short amount of time." Niall spoke again more professional. He seemed to dominate the room. I suppose that is normal since he is the king of the fairy realm and all. "Annalisa from what I have read from your mind already you seem informed of why we are here. To clarify, the prophecy states you're the key which means. You will hold the power of the death touch and are also a seer." Well ok let's get right to the point, I thought to myself, but remembered that he could read my mind and stopped. He continued without taking a breath or acknowledging that he heard my thoughts. So, I quickly sat down in the chair behind me because it seemed weird for me being the only one standing and just listened. "When you were a child your mother put powerful binding spells on you to insure your safety. She knew about the prophecy and didn't want you to take part in the civil war between my brother Breandan and I." I took a moment to calm my racing heart. Hearing my grandfather speak of my mother caught me off guard. What does it mean she bound me? What would I be like if all my powers were unbounded? I must have zoned off because Claudine brought me back to attention by squeezing my fingers. Only then did I register Niall speaking about a civil war between fairies. "…Breandan believes all humans who retain any amount of fairy blood should be executed and it seems he has many followers on his side. It is why I ordered Claudine away to protect Sookie. You see why we much see if you are the key Annalisa? If Breandan finds you he will unbind your powers and use them against me. After he is done he will kill you." I didn't know I had stopped breathing because Claude was in front of me forcing my head between my legs. Why am I letting my self hyperventilate? Anna snap out of it you're tougher than this. Hell, you cut your hand open and had to have seven stiches and didn't even cry. Why was this bothering you so much? After my little pep talk I lifted my head and put a determined face on. I can do this, no I will do this not for Niall a grandfather I didn't really know, but for my mother a woman who died trying to protect me. And for my farther who loved my mother and me until the very end.

"Thanks Claude, I am okay now. What do we have to do first," I said without a quiver. I knew without reading their minds that they were worried about me. Well Claude and Claudine were worried, Niall seemed content and Mr. Cataliades looked annoyed about the interruption.

"I have to get the spell started. You're going to have to take off the necklace when we start the ritual." Mr. Cataliades spoke up first. I reached up to touch the most precious thing I owned. I haven't taken it off since it was put around my neck when I was eight. So, therefore I didn't feel comfortable taking it off now. Before I could come up with a rational explanation to high tail it out of there I gave Claudine the necklace. I felt different, empty and self-conscious. The necklace was my shield; it warmed me from the inside whenever I was under distress. And now it is gone leaving me vulnerable and alone. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to ease the chill that seemed to slowly creep up my spine.

Mr. Cataliades was pulling things out of a bag I didn't see until now. A small wooden bowl, mortar and pestle with fresh herbs in it, and a knife were all carefully placed on the table. "I need the pure fairy blood from the closest relative of Claudette. Niall a few drops will do." Without hesitation Niall took the knife and cut his hand open letting the thick liquid drop in the wooden bowl. "Annalisa you will do the same." Yeah, I thought sarcastically to myself, this is the best birthday ever. I took the knife closed my eyes and slid the blade across my hand. It didn't hurt really just stung a little afterward. Claudine handed me and towel to wrap my hand in. Niall already looked healed. That is just not fair, I joked to myself. Mr. Cataliades then added the crushed herbs and his own blood. He chanted over the mixture and his facade diminished for only a moment. This semi demon or whatever he is, it is extremely powerful. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. After his chanting ended he gave me the bowl. What am I supposed to do with this I asked myself? "Drink the whole thing and all the spells binding your powers will be lifted." I came this far I said to myself. I didn't even look down, just closed my nose with my fingers and gulped. Not as bad as I thought it would be, kind of like thick herbal tea. Before I could say anything a huge light appeared before my eyes and I was lifted off of the floor. A tingling sensation replaced the cold chill and my body was vibrating with warmth and light. Power was pouring out of every pore and my body was lifted three feet off the floor. When I realized what was happening I tried to take control concentrating on every sensation coursing through my veins. Before I could register what was happening I was face down on the hardwood floor. My body went numb and blackness took over surrendering me to the unconscious.

Great I passed out. I was beginning to regain feeling in my body starting with my legs. They were covered with something soft and warm. My head was laying on something soft also, but this seemed to be moving. When I took a breath there was a faint smell of mint chocolate. I was lying on Claudine's lap; she must have picked me off the floor when I was unconscious.

"I think she is waking up her breathing patterns are becoming faster. Niall I still can't read her thoughts. Is there something wrong with her?" It sounded like Claudine's voice and she appeared to be worried. Ah crap my head hurt so much, it felt like someone hit it with a golf club repeatedly. I guess it was caused by hitting the floor so hard, lucky me. I opened my eyes to find only Claudine and Niall in the room with me. Niall was knelling beside me with his thumb pressed up against my forehead. Okay personal space grandpa. I tried to pull away only to be welcomed with another wave of stabbing pain in my head.

"She must have subconsciously put up a shield to hide her thoughts. Annalisa dear can you hear me? What are you feeling right now?" Niall asked his thumb still pressed to my head. Instead of answering I sat up. We were on Claude's couch. He sometimes slept over at the club when there was a lot of paperwork. His blue quilt I made for him last Christmas was now draped over my legs. I opened my mouth to speak but what came out was hoarse and sounded like it came out of one of those horror movies I secretly watched as a child. I was thinking about grabbing a bottle of water out of Claude's minni fridge went it opened and a bottle practically flew into my hands. Well I guess I have got the hang of my telekinesis I thought to myself. I opened the bottle and took a large swig before I dropped it on the cushion beside me.

"That feels better", hearing my old voice I was brought back to the reality of what just happened. My powers were released, meaning powers I didn't have before and couldn't control or didn't understand. I wonder if that means I will have the death touch now. Where is Claude did I accidently touch him and he died? I could never forgive myself if that happened. "Where are Claude and Mr. Cataliades? Are they ok?" I all but stammered out.

"Oh dear they are fine, they just went out to inform the guests that the spell was a success and you will be joining them soon." When Claudine spoke and said they were ok I felt a weight fall off my shoulders.

"Thank goodness. I feel different, lighter in a way. My head hurts, but I think that is just from hitting the floor. Actually if feels better already. I guess I finally gained control of my telekinesis right Claudine?" I laughed a little picked up the bottle and took another drink. Claudine looked and me with astonishment.

"Sweetheart, you are taking all of this really well. I am proud of you. The binding spell was only holding you back. Now you can fight with us to win the war and return Niall his honor." Claude had a genuine relieved simile on her face. Did she say something about joining an army? No way was I going to kill anyone, I just hope she understands that it is not who I am. I looked up to respond but she had already stood up and held out her hand. "Let's go join the party my princess". She looked so happy and I did not want to embarrass or disappoint her in front of Niall so I took her hand as she led me out of Claude's office. "Were you going to say something sweetheart?" She asked as we were walking down the hallway into the main room.

"Umm, can I have my necklace back?" I asked not wanting to explain the rest until we were alone. She reached into her pocket and placed the necklace in my hand. I immediately put it on. The familiar tingle and warming sensation filled my body once again. It felt nice to feel something familiar because my whole body felt alien to me, like someone put my thoughts in a different body. So many things unlocked, things I bet even Niall didn't know about are all crawling under my skin colliding with each other, fighting for dominance.

I wasn't nervous at all when we walked into the main room mostly curious. It was crowded, filled with different kinds of supernatural creatures; all enlisted in Niall's army no doubt. They were mingling with each other. Some of them I recognized from my previous 'birthday parties', some I have never seen before. A silence blanketed the room as soon as we entered and all heads turned toward us. Or I should say me. Niall strong voice broke the uncomfortable silence with a speech.

"Friends, family this twilight we welcome a new member, my granddaughter, Annalisa Rose. She will prove to be a great asset in the war against Breandan and all who disobey me." He spoke like he was so sure of himself. I wasn't his toy he can use whenever he pleases. No, I don't want Breandan to win, but I am not going to kill any one! I pushed this thought into Claudine's mind, maybe she would understand where I was coming from. But, she looked down at me with disappointing eyes and released my hand.

_You will do as you are told to help us win the war against Breandan. Not everything is about you Annalisa. Grow up and do what needs to be done. You're the only one with the power to kill him. _Claudine forcefully sent into my head. I wanted to cry how could she? I thought she would support me through anything? How could she be so cruel? Maybe she knows no other way; maybe just maybe this war can end without bloodshed and loss. I sent this thought but instead of it going threw it slammed into a brick wall. She shut me off, completely shielded her thoughts from me too.

Claude came over with a piece of cake and a fork. Chocolate on chocolate it looked like. "Here Annie thought you might be hungry." He gave him a 100 watt simile and handed me the cake. I didn't look at him instead I kept my gaze locked on my feet. "What's wrong, do you not like the cake? Because you're usually on your third piece by now." He faked laughed only to disarm the audience that was now starting to crowed around us. _Annie are you ok? Did something happen I don't know about?_ Claude pushed into my thoughts. I replied with the conversation Claudine and I just had. He frowned and took my hand. _Annie I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise. Let's discuss this further when we are in private at home ok?_ I just nodded and ate a bite of my cake. I felt a little better knowing at least Claude understood. Before I could take another bite of my delicious cake a hooded figure appeared in the middle of the room lifted his hand and shot what looked like bright blue light towards me. Before it could reach me Claude grabbed me and turned so the light hit his back and not me. Everything happened to fast. Niall had leaped across the room to fight the hooded assassin and Claudine came rushing over to us. It seemed like all hell had broken loose in Dallas. Claude was gripping onto my shoulders really hard putting all his weight on me. His chin was digging into the top of my head and he seemed to be not moving. Oh my god, he can't be dead! He just can't be!

"Claude, Claude please say something!" I sobbed into his chest. Tears were now streaming down my face blurring my vision. When I refocused my eyes I saw Claudine come up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid him gently on a nearby table. I was frozen, sobbing uncontrollably when someone spoke to me in my mind. _Annalisa you must go help Claude, you're the only one who can save him. Only you have the power. Use the heart, Annalisa now, you have to hurry. _I jumped in surprise of the aggressiveness behind the voice. Only then did I look around to see the chaos unfolding. Niall was gone alone with the hooded figure. My birthday guests have all, but left besides Mr. Cataliades and a few curious elves. Looking around I focused my attention across the room where Claudine was. She was leaning over Claude's lifeless body. I couldn't see her face, but could imagine how she was feeling. More tears began to flow at the thought that this was my fault! Only if I died like I was supposed to as a child he wouldn't be laying there! The voice shouted in my head so loud I started to hear bells. _GO! Now! _I didn't even take the time to think about what I was going to do just broke out into a sprint toward Claude.

"Move Claudine now!" I all but shoved her to the ground trying to get to Claude. I didn't care if she was upset. All I cared about was saving him. I had no idea what I was doing. But, somehow I did. Ripping open Claude's shirt I took off my necklace placing it over his heart. Focusing all my energy together the way Claude had taught me to do. I didn't know how or why but my hands began to glow bright blue. I gently placed them over the stone on his heart. Please let this work I prayed to myself. My whole body began to vibrate and the light shot through my fingers into Claude. His body glowed for a few seconds before finally regaining his normal color. I was so weak, I collapsed on his chest. That's when I heard his heart beating. Thump, Thump, Thump. The most beautiful sound I have ever heard, I didn't sit up just laid there and held onto him. I saved him, I don't know exactly how I did it, but I saved him and in that moment that's all that mattered.

"Sweetheart, sit up. Let Niall have a look at Claude." I knew it was Claudine speaking; she was the only one who called me sweetheart. But, what I heard sounded more like an old crow. Her voice was raspy and deep, like she was crying for hours. She must have taken it hard went Claude died, I felt bad for the way I spoke to her earlier. I am so selfish, it seems like everything revolves around me and what I want. I never thought about how things might be affecting her. I slowly sat up and put my necklace back on. It was burning hot, the fabric of the dress melting a little as it grazed against it. Claudine didn't expect me to say anything; she just wrapped me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for saving him Annalisa, but how could you of possibly known to do what you did?" She lifted my chin so we were making direct eye contact. She seemed to be looking for something.

"I just knew, I don't know how but I just knew." I didn't tell her about the male voice screaming in my head. I didn't feel like I should something was telling me to keep it to myself. She bends down to kiss my cheek I guess accepting what I said and let my fall back down to sit on the edge of the table. By that time Niall was through with examing Claude.

"I am going to take him to the fairy realm so he can heal. His injuries are still extensive even with his healing abilities he needs care. Annalisa you saved my sons life for that I owe you." Niall nodded and popped away to fairy world. Claudine looked over to me and let out a relieved sigh. Almost feeling like the world has been lifted off of her shoulders because Claude was alive. I felt the same way, but only with a little more caution. First, I didn't know who the strange voice in my head belonged to, second Claudine still wanted me to join the followers of Niall and become his personal puppet.

I didn't want to think about any of that right now. I was exhausted and just wanted to go home and crawl deep under my comforter and hibernate until Claude came home. "Claudine can we go home now, I am tired and really need to go to bed before school in the morning."

"Oh sweetheart we are not going to live here in Dallas anymore. I still have to watch over Sookie in Bon Temp and you are too young and vulnerable to live alone." When Claudine said my heart dropped. A million thoughts were riling in my mind a hundred times per minute. I just started school here…. I finally found a friend…. Everything I know is here…. Why do I have to leave…? No, no I am not leaving. I think Claudine recognized the stubborn look on my face because she replied. "Now Annalisa be reasonable, I have to go back it's my orders. And you're going with me. I need to train you to use your new powers. Now come we need to pack a few of your things." I didn't say anything just got up walked to the car. All the while thinking of a plan to escape.

Back at the house Claudine allowed me to pack my things alone thankfully. I needed the time to cope with the events that happened earlier this evening. I looked around my room, glancing at the random things I have accumulated over the years. I still had the same sage green walls Claudine painted for me when I first moved in but, a new comforter set was now replacing the old green one. There was a small vanity against the wall that held a few knickknacks. But, what stood out the most was the old Gibson guitar in the corner by my closet. I remember spending hours a day up in my room strumming away writing songs no one would here. I didn't care it was my escaped from the outside world, a way of expressing my feelings because most of the time Claude didn't understand. I walked over to it and let my fingers drift over the strings. I was going to miss how things use to be. I wasn't the little girl I used to be now I was a fifteen year old girl who had to fight for what she believed in even if it goes against the people she loves the most.

I took off the dress and put on a pair of loose jeans, a long sleeve black t-shirt, and running shoes. Before I could talk myself out of it I stealthily climbed out of my bedroom window onto the porch roof. I listened to make sure Claudine didn't hear me and jumped off the roof landing on the balls of my feet. I silently stretched to make sure I didn't have any injuries and took off in a sprint running as fast as I could as far as I could before she knew I was gone. I don't know if fairies have some kind of mental GPS, but I sure hope not. I don't know exactly where I was going just running until I reached a state park that was surrounded by trees. It was pitch black outside but, because of my fairy blood I had excellent sight and could see at night like it was day. I spotted what looked like a hiking trail and ran for it not once slowing down. The path went on for miles and I was beginning to feel deflated, the day's events weighting me down. So, I started to slow down to a brisk jog entering a clearing. I don't know what it was, but I felt something watching me. It felt like someone was stalking me like prey actually. I could sense it in the woods keeping pace with me about 30 feet to my left. It was not human that was for sure I could smell it. Not a shifter either, nothing I have ever been in contact with for sure. Maybe it was a vampire, that's when I came to the realization that I had made a mistake. Vampires killed my parents looking for me. Did this vampire know who I am? Of course not I was wearing my necklace there is no way it would know I was a fairy. Maybe this was a bad idea after all I thought to myself. I shouldn't be here, how could I make myself such an easy target? Claude taught me to be smarter than this. Before I could beat myself up anymore a figure jumped in front of me catching me by surprise and I nearly fell right into him. He was really tall over six feet; he had on a red button up shirt tucked in with a huge belt buckle holding up his blue jeans and brown leather cowboy boots. He was even wearing a cowboy hat; he looked like he just stepped out of a John Wayne movie. I have never seen anything like this in my entire life I didn't know if I should laugh or scream and run the other way. I was leaning more toward the run option when he gave me a wide grin showing off his fangs. If I ran he would catch me, so I decided to play it smart and wait until for him to make the first move.

"Well hello there darlin'. What is a pretty little thing like you doing out this late?" He had a thick southern drawl that seemed to radiate with lust and hunger. This was going nowhere good so I started to back away slowly while I answered.

"Oh, I just thought I would take a jog, now I think I am going to be going home." Slowly backing away I saw the hunger in his eyes deepen. I wasn't going to survive the night I knew it. If only I knew how to use this so called 'death touch' then I could kill him. But, no now I was never going live past my fifteenth birthday.

"Darlin' you're not goin' anywhere." He leaped toward me as he said this and sunk is fangs into the front of my throat. The pain was unbearable; it seemed to almost incapacitate me. I fought for all I was worth but I couldn't seem to make him budge. My body was getting weaker and my knees began to feel wobbly to the point where I could no longer hold my own weight. His body was pressed tightly against mine holding me steady as he drained the life from my body. On the center of my stomach I could feel his throbbing erection growing with every gulp of my blood. Without unlatching his lips from my neck he reached around to rip my clothes off. I was going to be raped and left to rot by a vampire just like my mother was, I thought to myself how ironic. Before my clothes were ripped from my body the vampire was gone and I immediately fell to the ground. I reached up to my neck to find blood oozing from two little holes. I wasn't sure because I was losing consciousness, but I thought I heard voices coming from in front of me.

"Stan, I am greatly disappointed. You have disobeyed me once again and will be punished. Now go back to the nest and wait for my orders while I clean up your mess. Now go!" This man sounded young and powerful.

"Yes Godric." The vampire named Stan who attacked me said. From this brief interaction I could tell this Godric guy was the vampire leader, or whatever they call the person in charge. I wasn't really up to date on vampire lingo. I was really trying to stay awake, fighting fatigue and death. When I blinked and opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. He had piercing blue eyes and cropped brown hair. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight creating an illusion of life. I knew what he was a vampire not human. Why did I have to feel attracted to him? I despised vampires they were nothing but savage beasts, so what makes this one so different? He spoke and it was not in the rough virile tone he spoke to Stan with, but the most splendid sound I have heard before.

"You have lost a lot of blood; I am going to heal you. You must not fight it and trust me." He was a vampire and I didn't trust him even if he was the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. But, I had nothing to lose, and I couldn't keep my eyes opened much longer anyways so I looked at him and attempted to nod too weak to speak. He took that as an ok and bit his tongue gently licking my neck were the puncher wounds were. I closed my eyes letting the blissful sensation cascade through my body. Then he lifted me off the ground and onto his lap. That's when something wet was at my lips.

"Drink angel, it will heal you." He said this and I wanted to open my eyes to see what it was, but couldn't. I tried to read his mind and was unable to do that either, was it because I was too weak? My will to live was stronger than my hatred for vampires so I slightly opened my mouth. A thick cold liquid began to fill my mouth. It was sweet and tangy, tasting like nothing I have ever tasted before and soon I was beginning to feel stronger. Still darkness took over and I was once again tossed into unconsciousness, this time at the mercy of a vampire.

**There you go Chapter 3. Tell me what you think please! The more reviews I get the faster I update. The next Chapter is going to be mostly in Godrics POV.**


	4. Well, isn't that nice?

**I don't own any Trueblood Characters**

**My clothes dryer broke so I have been without clean jeans for a week. I finally got tired of wearing pajamas, so I resorted to using my blow dryer to dry them. Yay clean jeans! And because I am in such a good mood I decided to update. I hope you enjoy reading about Godric because I had fun writing it! He is my favorite character in the T.V. show Trueblood. It really bites that he had to die so early , at least we still have our sexy Eric! If you like my story then review, please I am begging, it helps me update faster. Much love to all my readers ~Amy**

**Okay enough blabbering here is Chapter 4. Thanks for the adds and reviews :-)**

* * *

><p>Godric's POV<p>

This was the time a day I wish that I was able to sleep, nighttime. Or was purgatory the right word? Being a 2000yrold vampire I have done and experienced just about everything. And having to be forced to wake every night to the same routine is a torture of itself. I was after all the vampire sheriff of Dallas, Texas and it was my duty to babysit the other unruly vampires populating this area. The tedium is something I will never grow accustom to. If there was any way I could atone for my sins this ought to count toward the tally some. I sat up pushing the sheets aside and getting out of my overly luxurious bed Isabel insisted I get along with other bedroom furniture. I would have been just as content sleeping on the dark wood floor. Walking over to my closet I grabbed a blue button up linen shirt and put it on with my white drawl string cotton pants I was already wearing. I remember when clothing was nothing more than animal skins covering the genitals. Life used to be simple then, eat, sleep, and repopulate. Before I could find a wife my village was murdered and I was forced into slavery.

I have often wondered about meeting the true death, how I would go about it. Should I order Eric my vampire progeny to stake me? Or should I let the sun, the light to turn me to dust? Depressing I know, having a reoccurring thought of your own death every night for years. But, I have nothing else to live for; choosing to fill my 2000 years with violence and blood shed has weighted down on me during this last century.

Walking out of my bed chamber and into the living quarters I hear two voices and one heartbeat. Isabel and her human no doubt I thought to myself smelling the scent of fresh sex. Isabel, my right hand woman was a faithful follower. She was passionate and kind, but brutal and fierce when it was appropriate. That was why I chose her, now Stan was a different story. He was loyal and strong, a great warrior being turned during the American cowboy era. But, he was also impulsive, masochistic and vulgar. I do admire his aggressiveness and heart and that is the only reason he hasn't yet met the true death. Looking around and not spotting him I decided to see what he is up to.

After I made the no hunting humans rule when I became sheriff he has already killed twice. And I am beginning to become impatient with his insubordination; he will regret his next kill. I nodded to Isabel as I walked out the backdoor, shooting up into the sky. I started to fly over Dallas in search of his scent.

I found him in Cedar point state park. It looked like he wasn't causing any harm yet so I landed on a hiking path about five miles away. Far enough he couldn't smell me but close enough I could smell him. I was much older than he therefore my senses and strength greatly surpassed his. I wasn't worried he would hunt here in the woods because no human was ignorant enough to be out at this time of night. And if they were their instincts would tell them there conscious minds wouldn't understand that we were death. Even though the vampire Nan Flanagan portrays vampires as the friendly neighborhood vampire, who just wants to be human equals. But, we are not equals and there are some who do not believe in mainstreaming and do not obey the new Trueblood fab. We are after all animals, who are which made to drink human blood. I cannot change the way it is as much as I wish it were possible.

While I was mulling over my thoughts I lost track of Stan. I could sense that he had moved about 7 miles south of my location. I inhaled in the cold night air and smelt fresh human blood. I took off in a run toward it and Stan. I was used to the way the scent of blood made me feel, the dry ache in my throat, the hollow yearn for it to fill my stomach with its warmth, and the automatic release of my fangs. But, this was different. The blood was unlike any I have smelt in over 1000 years, but I have smelt it before. But, where, I asked myself.

It was intoxicating and as I drew closer it grew stronger, tickling and teasing my nostrils with every breath. What I saw before me made my own blood boil. Stan had a human girl no more than 16 tight against his chest as he was draining her dry. I could hear her pulse start to weaken and quickly grabbed Stan by his neck throwing him into the dirt path forcefully. Vitriol engulfed me, I wanted to end him. How dare he disobey me again?

I will deal with him later. I thought to myself, mentally restraining against my dominate instincts. Now I had to stop the blood from flowing from the girl's neck or I was going to lose all control.

"Stan, I am greatly disappointed. You have disobeyed me once again and will be punished. Now go back to the nest and wait for my orders while I clean up your mess!" I ordered baring my fangs ready to attack if he defied me.

"Yes Godric." Stan replied and in an instant he was gone. Smart vampire, I was not in the mood to deal with him right now. Holding my breath I hastily approached his victim. She was stunning even on the brink of death. Her long dark hair was braided and hung down to her waist line. It was coming out of its knot and fraying over her bare stomach and sticking to the blood on her neck. The black shirt she was wearing riding up toward her bust line, and low rider jeans gave me a clear view of her velvet tan skin. She looked up at me and I could see her glazed over blue eyes. They were not as light as mine; no they were a deep blue. Looking into them I could see straight to her pure soul. She was unlike any girl I have ever come in contact with. I could feel a magnetic pull, something I couldn't comprehend was happening. No I argued with myself, I can't let her die; there is something different about this girl. And when she was well I am going to find out what it is.

"You have lost a lot of blood; I am going to heal you. You must not fight it and trust me." I spoke to the girl using my temperate voice not wanting to frighten her further. She looked like she was going to lose consciousness soon, but she came up with enough strength to nod. I took that as a yes and bit my tongue. I have refrained from inhaling, trying to avoid the delicious smell of her blood. But, licking her neck, feeling her pulse beneath my own flesh almost drove me mad. I don't know why but I wanted this girl. Wanted to fill her, taste her, love her, and claim her as mine. In my 2000 years of existence I have never wanted anything as much as I wanted this little human. She tasted more delicious than she smelt and it took all my control not to drain her rest of the way. Her heart beat was still too weak to come back on its own so I bit my wrists in attempt to feed her my blood. The only human I allowed to drink my blood was my only child Eric. Vampire blood was sacred and abusing the blood only leads to disaster. But there was something about this girl that I had to save her. Maybe if I save her I will find redemption for the sins I have commented. Looking at her face again I saw her eyes had closed. Running out of time I lifted her on my lap and held her snug in my embrace. She seemed ridged almost reluctant when I put my bleeding wrists on her lips. Coaxing her into opening her mouth I spoke to her again.

"Drink angel, it will heal you." It seemed natural speaking to her in such and intimate way. She was after all an Angel sent to me to cure me from my wickedness. No, she was not the first human I have saved, but she was the first to drink my blood besides Eric. I wonder what she is like; I found myself curious as she gently sucked on my wrist. After a half a minute I began to hear her heart beat strengthen. I then removed my wrist from her mouth and she fell into a deep sleep. Her head resting in the crook of my arm, I stood up bringing her close to my body. Looking down at her I licked my blood from her mouth. Her lips were so plump and soft, intensely arousing me. A deep growl formed in my throat and my fangs protruded again. Reminding myself that she was different I brought myself back to the present situation. It was going to be dawn soon and I had to find out what I am going to do with her. She seemed peaceful, and strong, any human would be dead with the amount to blood taken from her. What was I going to do with her now I asked myself? I could take her and drop her off at a hospital or a police station. No, I reasoned she was running alone at night away from something for a reason. This means I can't take her to a human facility, they won't be able to protect her. And I don't want my efforts to go to waste I reasoned with myself. I will set her up in a guest room until she is healed and I can get some answers out of her. Like why the mere scent of her almost enough to drive me to the edge.

Arriving at the nest I was confronted my Isabel. She sensed there was a human with me and ran to my side. When she saw the condition of the girl her hand came up to cover her mouth. A human gesture Isabel mimicked when she was shocked at something.

"Stan" Was all she said and I nodded in conformation. Handing her the girl I asked her to clean her up and place her in the room adjacent to mine. I also asked her to see if she could find any form of ID on her. Maybe I could find out some information before she woke up. But, right now I had to push the girl out of my thoughts so I could deal with Stan. He must be punished for his crimes. And I wasn't going to go easy on him this time. Finding him in the kitchen drinking a Trueblood, I inwardly laughed. Now he decides to drink Trueblood, after he nearly killed a young girl. When he saw me he nearly dropped his beverage. I could tell from his facial expression that he was terrified. Oh, and he should be I thought to myself. Going over various torture treatments in my mind I was interrupted by his brawn southern drawl.

"Godric, I didn't intend to break your laws tonight. I was enjoyin' the night air and was taken' over by this smell. My animalistic instincts took over and I killed her." He seemed regretful. Was he sorry for what he had done? None the less he must be punished.

"She is not dead, I saved her and she is here. Remember this Stan the girl is _mine _no more harm will come to her. She has taken my blood and the process has already started." I exaggerated that she was mine, letting him feel my dominance. Stan wouldn't hurt her again I know that. Never the less he will be taught a lesson. "Stan, it is nearly dawn. I will deal with your insubordination tomorrow." He was gone in an instant. Yes, I was going to enjoy punishing him.

I heard Isabel gasp and practically flew to her location. She was in the guest bedroom I had instructed her to place the girl. The girl was now on the bed wrapped in a cream Egyptian cotton towel. Her hair was damp and combed to her side. I got a full view of her face. She was truthfully beautiful from her elegant eyes to her plump lips, to her tiny pointy ears… My god she was a fairy. Not a complete fairy because I couldn't sense her. Without her blood being spilled she was nearly undetectable. So little fairy what were you running from and why would you take such a risk? Looking up at Isabel's shocked expression I knew she knew what the girl was. I instructed her to finish dressing her and swore her to secrecy. No one can know about her real identity. I thought fairies went extinct centuries ago. This was a delicate situation. Giving the girl her privacy I left, going to my own bed chamber to rest.

Annalisa POV

Before I opened my eyes or showed any sign of being awake. I searched the room with my mind. Finding no sign of life I woke up. But, I wasn't alone, the vampire Godric was lying next to me. His eyes piercing mine with an intense gaze. He was radiating with lust and hunger. He wanted me and it was making my body react in ways I have never felt before. A warm tingling sensation began to fill me moving down toward my core. I wanted him to, no I needed him. What was wrong with me I hate vampires, why was I allowing this one to make me feel so hot.

"Good Morning Angel." Was all he said as he reached up and pushed a strain of hair off my forehead letting his fingers drift down my cheek to the corner of my mouth, then resting them on my arm . His cold skin made me shiver, mixing with other strange sensations coursing through my body. His gaze was penetrating; it felt like he was looking into my soul. I broke the gaze remembering what happened the night before. I nearly died but, he saved me. Godric saved me, a vampire, and a soulless creature of the night. No, not this vampire he made me feel different, he made me feel alive. I can't feel this way about him, his kind murdered my parents. For all I know it could have been him. I slowly backed away ready to run as soon as my feet hit the floor. But, when his hand slipped from my arm to the bed I felt empty like a void has taking over all my senses. That's went he spoke again, the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"Stop moving away from me Angel. I know you feel it too. The pull, the want, the need for each other don't fight it. Let me show you what absolute bliss feels like." As he was talking he moved over me. His face was hovering inches from mine; his voice became deep and thick with lust. Oh there was no denying it, I wanted this, and I wanted him.

"G-G-Godric, right?" I all but stumbled out letting my nervousness show. He acknowledged with a nod, letting his lips grazed over my bottom lip. My whole body grew hot at his touch, and I could feel my core began to grow moist.

"I'm Annalisa." I moaned out as he took my ear lobe into his mouth. I lifted my hands to the bottom of his shirt were it hung lose from his body. Letting my fingers roam over his chest and stomach as he took great care in hitting all the sensitive spots on my neck with his mouth. He stopped to look into my eyes. His baby blues searching from something, I guess he found it because he lowered his mouth to where it almost collided with mine.

"Annalisa" Was all he said as he sucked in my bottom lip. My hand automatically came up to grasp the back of his neck while the other was still roaming his chest. He then took control of my whole mouth; I surrendered to his tongue letting him tease and nip, the want for more was driving me crazy. I have never been kissed before. Now my first kiss was with a vampire, and it didn't bother me at all. His hand untangled from my hair and drifted down my neck to the strap of the silk nightgown. The entire nightgown was gone in an instant. I was nude before him completely bare and vulnerable. But, I wasn't cold. My body was radiating heat and lust. His fingers gently began to explore me avoiding all my places I wanted him to touch. He released my mouth so I could breath. Gasping I spoke.

"Godric please, I need you inside me now." He didn't let me breath long. Taking over my mouth again he brought his hand up to my aching breast. His fingers were magic as they teased and massaged each nipple. Nearly bringing me to a climax. His hand was eagerly replaced by his mouth and his hand slid down my stomach and into my panties. He let out a primeval growl as soon as his fingers found me wet and ready. When he plunged his finger inside me I jolted awake coming into contact with something cold and hard.

I opened my eyes to find a petite Latino woman sitting next to me on a large overstuffed comforter. That was a dream? But, it felt so real. Logically I was glad it was a dream but, truly I wish it was real. I took assessment of myself. No wounds, I was wearing just a pink silk nightie with no underwear, and my necklace was still around my neck. Taking in my surroundings I see that the room had no windows and grey walls. There was minimal furniture and three doors, two on the east wall and one on the south. I brought my attention back to the woman staring at me with curious eyes.

"I'm Annalisa, where am I and where are my clothes?" I tried to sound polite. I didn't want to upset a vampire in their own nest. She seemed to be deliberating what to say.

"Annalisa, I am Isabel. Godric brought you back to his nest in order to keep you safe. I cleaned you up and washed your clothes, they are now in the drier. Here is your cell phone. " Handing me my cell phone she got off the bed. "Godric will be with you in a moment. I am going to be back with your clothes. Are you hungry? I can order you something?" She seemed… nice. A nice vampire, that's not what I expected. I thought all vampires are soulless assholes, who only want to mane and kill. I nodded no and watched her leave though the south door. So that was the way out. When she left I jumped off the bed, feeling light headed I sat back down. I must have lost a lot of blood last night. I remember almost everything leading up to my rescue. I just don't remember how I got here. I must have passed out. I turned on my cell phone to find my voicemail completely filled up, and a few text messages from Ashlie. Damn! I forgot about school. I quickly sent her a reply.

_Hey Ashlie, ya I'm ok just sick. I don't no when _

_I'll be back sry! I think its mono or staph._

_My b-day was good thx 4 the bracelet._

All the voicemails were from Claudine. She sounded worry and upset with me for betraying my kind in the time of need or something like that. They just kept getting angrier and more worried. I know I shouldn't have run off like that. I was just scared and so much was changing in my life right now it was overwhelming. I sent a voicemail straight to her phone avoiding her for the moment.

_Claudine I love you and I am sorry I ran off _

_Like that I was just scared about everything_

_That happened. I don't know where I am I_

_Just know that I am safe. I will call you later. _

_Please don't hate me. I will call you soon._

Ok well, that was all I got right now. I still don't forgive her for forcing a move on me like that. She doesn't seem to know what I am going through right now. Hell, I don't even know what I am going through right now. In that moment Isabel walked in the door with my clothes neatly pressed and folded.

* * *

><p>Hey you! Yeah you with the hair. Click the review button. You know you want to :-) For every five reviews I will update. You know you wanna know what happens next.<p> 


End file.
